


A dream is over

by Astarte



Series: Repercussion [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt in Connors Träumen eine Frau, an die er viele Fragen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream is over

**Author's Note:**

> Repercussion, engl. Auswirkung - Der Epilog einer „Five Things“-Serie bestehend aus fünf Sichtweisen, die zu einem Ereignis hinführen. Moment; Epilog? Macht das zusammen mit dem Prolog nicht „Seven Things“? Mmh, ich glaube, ich habe das Konzept sowieso falsch verstanden.

Die Träume setzen ein nachdem ich meinen Highschool-Abschluss hatte.

Träume von ihr. So undeutlich, dass ich mich an ihr Gesicht nach dem Aufwachen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Ich nur wusste, dass es immer dieselbe Frau war, die mich dorthin begleitete. Eine Frau, kein Mädchen. Keine erotischen Träume, sondern beängstigend in ihrer Tragweite, die sich mir entzog, sobald ich die Augen aufschlug. Träume, die mich eine zeitlang um den Schlaf brachten, Zweifel an meinem Verstand aufkommen und mich mein Leben in Frage stellen ließen. 

Anfangs waren die Träume neu, als ob ich wissen sollte, wer sie war oder was sie hier bei mir zu suchen hatte. Als ob mein jetziges Leben nur ein Traum war und mein wirkliches Leben sich dort abspielte. Zwischenzeitlich habe ich mich an sie gewöhnt. Die Grenze ist nach dem Aufwachen nicht mehr so scharf wie in den ersten Monaten. 

Ich weiß seit einiger Zeit wie sie aussieht. 

Seit heute weiß ich, warum ich mir entgegen der Meinung all meiner Freunde und Familie LA als erste College-Station ausgesucht habe. Und vielleicht wird es doch meine letzte sein. Ich habe sie heute gesehen. Auf dem Campus versteckt in einer Menschtraube. Die Distanz zwischen uns war zu groß, um sie so schnell zu überbrücken wie ihr Verschwinden benötigte. 

Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass sie zurückkehren wird. Dass sie mich seit einiger Zeit beobachtet. Dass meine heutige Entdeckung von ihr, zwar nicht in ihrem Sinne war, es aber nur eine Vorwegnahme einer unausweichlichen Begebenheit war. Etwas das nicht zu verhindern war. Sie hat mich gefunden und sie überwacht genügend meiner Schritte, um zu wissen, dass ihr stetiges Näher kommen nicht meiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist. 

Ich weiß, dass sie da ist. Sie existiert. Nicht nur in meinen Träumen. 

Ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht suchen muss. Sie wird zu mir kommen, wenn sie dazu bereit ist und mir vielleicht endlich erklären, warum ich hier im nächtlichen LA eine Freizeitbeschäftigung gefunden habe, die ich mit keinem meiner Kommilitonen teilen kann. Wie ich nachts Vampire töten und gleichzeitig tagsüber meinen Studienplan erfüllen kann. Wie ich mit zwei Stunden Schlaf am Tag auskommen kann und warum Verletzungen innerhalb von Stunden verheilen. Ich Schürfwunden beim Schließen zusehen kann und diesen Drang in mir fühle, mein jetziges Leben hinter mir zu lassen und nur noch für die Jagd zu leben.

Vielleicht ist sie eine Art Schutzengel. Nur mein Instinkt meint, dass sie mich bereits einmal in die Verdammnis geschickt hat. Einem Instinkt, dem ich begonnen habe im letzten Jahr zu vertrauen. Vielleicht ist doch nicht alles in meiner Vergangenheit so perfekt, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Vielleicht will ich einiges darüber gar nicht wissen. 

Vielleicht habe ich gar keine Wahl mehr. 

Schließlich hat sie mich gefunden.


End file.
